Aslan's Law
by Blizdal
Summary: His kingdom was not his own.


**Disclaimer**: _**The Chronicles of Narnia**_ is a series of epic fantasy films from Walden Media based on the series of novels, _The Chronicles of Narnia_ written by C. S. Lewis. (according to wikipedia)

and

No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

*These two sentences are taken directly from the movie: The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe

**Warnings**: Movie based

**Spoilers**: The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (the movie)

**Summary**: _His kingdom was not his own._

* * *

**Aslan's Law**

**-**

**-  
**

And Aslan said:

-

_What's done is done. _

_There is no need to speak to Edmund about what is past.*_

_-  
_

Peter was angry. It was _them_ Edmund betrayed, not Aslan. Edmund wasn't thinking of Aslan when he spoke to the Witch. The world does not revolve around the Lion.

Except that it does, when he wishes it to.

Aslan had no right to forgive Edmund in their name.

There are things that just need to be said. Peter would have forgiven his brother.

He was never given a chance to do it properly.

Aslan may not have said the words, but Peter heard the order. The girls and Edmund didn't. Peter was grateful. Better him than them to know the truth.

It was then that he realized that the difference between his and his siblings' position was not just in the title.

_High King Peter._

He wished he was just a King.

* * *

Susan felt like a princess and didn't seem to realize that she was a queen.

* * *

"Why, Edmund?"

"Aslan told you not to ask."

".."

* * *

Aslan loved Lucy more than he loved the rest of them.

Lucy thought it untrue. She believed Aslan loved them all the same.

Even Susan and Edmund knew better. It was a secret only to Lucy.

* * *

Shh…

Lucy loved Aslan more than she loved them too.

_That_

only Peter knew.

* * *

For Peter, the most terrifying sound in the world is the sound of Susan's horn.

He never forgot the first time he heard it.

_Wolfs, wolfs, wolfs!_

And the others just-

Aslan just-

They stood around and _watched_.

Afterwards, his hands-

The rest of the day he couldn't stop his-

They trembled. His hands. They-

* * *

Lucy danced and danced and danced…

* * *

Edmund shivers from the cold when the winter comes.

Peter leaves a spare blanket in front of his door but the next morning, when he passes by his brother's room, the blanket is still there.

It goes on for _years_.

* * *

He looks out for his siblings He prom-

He promised. He knows he promised.

Who did he promise to?

Who did-

"Peter! Come, Lucy wants to show us something."

* * *

The thing with Aslan is that just because he seems to like you, doesn't mean he actually does. End even if he does like you (or love you), there will still come a time when he will look at you just _so_ and…

_Just keep your head down and go to your knees. You don't want to anger someone you can't beat._

Peter can't watch.

Aslan makes them not resent him for doing it.

Peter's knees tremble as they hit the ground. His sword is in front of him.

Like a shield.

* * *

Sometimes, Peter looks at Edmund and just wants his angry little brother back.

* * *

He rubs his hands together to warm them up. Winter again. He already left the blanket by Edmund's door.

"Peter"

"Ed? I thought you went to sleep."

".."

"Ed?"

"She offered me everything I thought I wanted."

".."

"I'm sorry, Peter. I'm sorry."

Later, when Peter passes by his brother's room, the blanket is gone.

* * *

Aslan came and went as he liked.

* * *

Peter couldn't go home. After a while, he stopped wanting to. Aslan made them forget.

_He_ took away their home, and forced them to love another. Then, they went back and _remembered_.

* * *

In Narnia, even when Aslan stole his memories and he was left open, too impressionable, he never really loved Him. Not like Susan and Edmund did, and certainly not like Lucy.

The land, the castle, the gold, the servants…

Peter was proud of himself. He never let himself be bought.

Oh, he respected Aslan's power, he feared him, even admired him.

But Peter was a servant, and he knew it.

* * *

His kingdom was not his own.

* * *

Peter wants to go back to Narnia.

He shouldn't. He shouldn't. He sh-

"Peter, do you think we will ever go back?"

* * *

**The end**


End file.
